


Of Smiles And Rose Quartz

by SweetPotato



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Crush, Fluff, M/M, developing feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPotato/pseuds/SweetPotato
Summary: Milo seems oddly down in the dumps, but it's Mort and his rose quartz to the rescue!





	Of Smiles And Rose Quartz

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, ever since I joined the fandom I haven't really connected with any of the ships for Milo, but I kept thinking of this one! I hope you guys like it, it was just a little fluff I thought up and actually felt like writing for once! I can't believe I haven't posted on here for like two years! Anyhow, I hope you guys like it, please leave comments if you do, they are so motivational!

Mort was making his way back home from the grocery store when he spotted Milo across the street, alone and covered in mud with only one shoe on his feet. After looking both ways he ran across the street.

 

“Hey Milo!” Mort greeted as he got closer. He looked up from the ground to Morts face. He managed a soft smile before he sighed.

 

“Hey Mort, might wanna stop there, Murphy's law has been a beast today.” Mort stopped for a second before he remembered something and made his way over to the bench.

 

“No, it’ll be alright, my horoscope said today will be my luckiest day of the month, and not to stray away from danger, because that's where I’ll find peace.” He explained as he sat down. Mud cracked on his face when Milo raised his eyebrows.

 

“Well alright then, can’t argue with the stars!” 

 

Mort gave a curt nod and continued, “So anyway, what exactly happened? And where are your buddies?” Milos smile fell and he glanced back down at the ground.

 

“Oh well Melissa and Zack went to Lard World, and we all agreed that maybe I should wait a while before showing my face there again. My parents are on a weekend camping trip, and Sara is out with Neal, so I thought I’d just take a nice bike ride while I thought of what to do today, and well,” he gestures to the mud covering his clothes and face, “My wheel got caught in a crack, my bike flew off into the town dump, and I fell down a hill, into a duck pond, where I lost my shoe running away from said ducks, and then fell out of the tree I was hiding in, into a pile of dirt, and well, here we are now.”  Mort nodded and cringed at the last bit.

 

“Yikes, that does sound pretty bad.”

 

“Yup.”

 

“So what's your plan now, just to sit on this bench covered in mud?”

 

“Well at least until-” He was interrupted by one of the legs on the bench giving out and dumping them both onto the pavement, “Until that.” He sighed. Mort got up and was he was brushing himself off, looked down at Milo, it was strange of him to be such a sad sack, even when everything went wrong. It occurred to Mort that Milos friends and family may usually aid in keeping him chipper, and with all of them out and about at the moment…

 

“Is your house nearby?” Mort asked while reaching down to help Milo up. The other boy knit their eyebrows together.

 

“Yeah, just down the road, why?” 

 

“Well you seem like you could use some company, how bout we go back to your place, you can wash up, and then we can chill and watch TV or something?” Milos usually smile returned, but the faltered again.

 

“Are you sure? I hope I’m not interrupting your day plans, and I don’t want you to get hurt-”

 

“Your not interrupting nothing! Besides, we never hang out with out Zack and Melissa, it will be a fun new experience!” And so they made there way back to Milos house, with only one incident with a fruit cart on the way there.

 

When they got into the house Milo showed him where the remote and TV were and asked him to pick something to watch while he got cleaned up. Once Mort heard the shower turn on he leapt into action. When he was at the grocery store earlier he picked up some chamomile lavender tea, because the news was giving him anxiety and he needed some relaxing herbs. He quicked brought some water to lukewarm in my microwave (No need to push Murphy's law and try to use the stove) and put together two cups of hot water and tea bags, with a little honey he found in the cabinet. 

 

He set them on the coffee table in front of the TV before grabbing the blankets and pillows off the loveseat and putting them together with the others on the couch to make it super cozy. Then lastly he pulled out a little cloth bag from his backpack and set out some rose quarts in a circle formation on the table. Rose quartz makes everything better. Then, as he was searching on demand for Bob Ross Milo made his way back into the room.

 

“Hey Milo!” He yelled over the couch, while lifting the blanket next to him up, “Come sit down it's almost ready, I’m just picking the best episode.”

 

“Okay! What are we watching?” He asked, light chipper tone returning to his voice as he slipped under the offered blanket.

 

“We are watching the most zen painter in all of history, one mister Bob Ross!” Mort raised his hands up for some grand emphasis.

 

“Oh fun, my sister used to love watching that when we were younger...What this stuff?” He asked, pointing to the coffee table. 

 

“Oh I had some tea with me so I made us some, lavender and chamomile is very soothing, and I always carry rose quartz with me, you seemed down and the quartz promotes feelings of peace and healing.” He explained, “Oh and don’t worry, I only made the tea lukewarm, so when- _ if  _ it gets spilled it won’t burn!” Milo looked from the table to Mort and then back to the table, opening and closing his mouth a few times.

 

“Wow Mort, that...this is so thoughtful! You didn’t have to do all this but I’m glad you did, I can feel the negative energy seeping out of me already!” Milo laughed and picked up his cup, taking a long inhale before drinking it. Milo felt his cheeks heat up, and he looked up at Mort once more, who was sidled right up next to him on the small couch. Looking up at him through his eyelashes while smiling up at him for a few more moments of silence as the other boy beamed brightly down at him, before he realized there was nothing playing on the tv. “So, uh, what episode is the best one?”

 

Mort blinked a second before looking back at the screen, “So glad you asked, now while all the episodes are amazing one in particular stands out…” And so for the rest of the day they stayed on the couch watching Bob Ross paint, eventually they were joined by Deoji, and by the end of the night they had somehow also ended up with an empty pizza box next to the rose quartz.

 

Milo was seeing him off while Mort was putting his shoes on when he said, “Hey, thanks a lot for today Mort, I know I get down in the dumps when I’m alone sometimes, and you didn’t have to hang out with me all day but you did and what I’m trying to say is-” He cuts himself off and looked up at a bemused Mort, before he leans up to wrap his arms around his shoulders and whisper, “Thank you so much for staying with me today.” Mort wrapped his arms around Milo too, and he felt...safe?

 

“Hey don’t make it sound like a chore, hanging with you is fun, and I’m always looking for an excuse to whip out my rose quartz.” He laughed and let go of Milo, “Anyhow I gotta get home before my mom gets worried, see ya at school?”

 

“As long as the fates allow it!”

 

The next day Milo walks up to the bus stop more chipper than usual, face nearly split in half with his own big grin.

 

“What’s up Milo? Did you  _ not  _ fall down the stair this morning?” Melissa asks, amused as always with her own humor.

 

“Nope, didn’t manage to avoid it today, heh.” He lifts his arm to show his daily rug burn.

 

Zack whinces, and then asks, “So then whats up mr.smiles-a-lot?” Milo looks between the two curious faces and nods, and then motions for them to lean in so he can whisper without the other kids at the stop hearing him.

 

“I think I like someone.”


End file.
